


Warmth

by Smol_Might



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cold Weather, F/F, Fluff, If its the tiniest bit cold blake will die, Oneshot, Sleepy Cuddles, but we already knew that, soft gfs, thank god her wife is a space heater, yang is soft for blake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26670517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smol_Might/pseuds/Smol_Might
Summary: Blake hates the cold, she always has and always will. Luckily, Yang's there to warm her up.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 6
Kudos: 102





	Warmth

Blake hates the cold, she always has and always will. Of course, this is expected; she grew up on Menagerie, the place is practically half desert. The first times she had left her home she was unprepared for the chill of the air, to her it was unnatural; and she hated every single second of it. She knew they had to come to Atlas, and she couldn't avoid the cold there, so she decided to just let it happen, and be unaffected by it. She would not show weakness, she wouldn't let something as simple as cold weather distract her.

And that, dear reader, is exactly why she is currently curled up underneath a mass of blankets while the rest of her team are training.

She ignored the curious looks from her teamates as she lay unmoving from her cucoon all day, brushed off the questions, refused their offers. She was _cold._ And she was not about to let her teamates know that, not when she wanted to look tough in front of her new girlfriend.

_Wow, girlfriend._

It was still hard for her to believe, really; after all, Yang should have still been mad at her, but she wasn't, and now she had an actual _girlfriend._

Her ears flicked as the dorm's door opened, but other than that she remained unmoving.

"Blakey? Are you awake?"

Blake wondered if she should say no, seeing how long it would take Yang to realize that if Blake answered she had to be awake and come running back. However, she was to cold and tired and miserable for that, so she decided to keep things simple.

"Y-yeah, unfortuantely."

Blake waited for a moment but silence followed, she wondered if the cold was making her hallucinate before she heard heavy footfalls, and her bed dipped as someone sat on it.

Yang carefully peeled back the blankets, chuckling at the way Blake almost imediatly grabbed them back and curled up again.

"Aw, Blakey, are you cold?" Yang asked teasingly, but also slightly concerned for her girlfriend.

Blake almost froze at the question.

Choice a: Tell Yang the truth

Choice b: Lie and Yang won't think you're weak for being cold.

Blake didn't really need to think it over much, "N-no."

Yang let out a small hum, her smirk growing as she ran her fingers over Blake's ears. She knew fine well that Blake never handled the cold well; she always heard the faunus shivering during winter when they were at Beacon. Of course, she would've done something about it, if she wasn't a gay disaster and panicked whenever the cat faunus blinked in her general direction.

Blake leaned into Yang's touch-- _No._ No, she was not cold. She just found it relaxing. She absolutely refused to show any signs of weakness, she didn't care at the way Yang was smirking down at her, or at the way she was now peeling back the bankets, or-- and now she's in bed with her.

Blake almost made a rather inappropiate noise as warmth enveloped her in the form of Yang. The golden haired girl had draped her arm over her, pulling her close and letting her curl into her.

"And you're _sure_ you're not cold?"

Blake let out a happy hum, burying herself in Yang's arms, "Not anymore."

Yang smiled, and reached up to rub her girlfriend's ears, heart melting when she heard Blake purr. It was a thing the cat faunus rarely did, and only in front of Yang, so she couldn't help but feel trusted whenever it happened.

As for Blake, it took her a moment to realize the world was becoming slow and distorted, not in a bad way; it was suprisingly comforting. Her eyes felt heavy as she let out another sleepy purr, basking in Yang's warmth.

"You're so warm." Blake tried to ignore the slight slur in her voice, in hopes Yang would instead, but a fond chuckle told her otherwise.

" _You're_ sleepy."

As if the world wanted to prove a point, Blake let out a small yawn, resting her head in the nape of Yang's neck.

Yang waited, patiently rubbing Blake's ears, until the purrs faded into deepened breaths, and the black haired woman had fallen asleep before Yang finally decided to join her.

* * *

"Hey, Yang, you've been a while when are y--" Ruby stopped midsentence as she walked into the dorm. She stared for a second before sprinting out.

"WEISS, OH MY GOD! GET HERE RIGHT NOW!"


End file.
